


Next time, lock the door | Levi x Reader | HighSchool AU

by Vinea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, High School, Lemon, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex, citrus, cute smut, lots of love for Kuchel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinea/pseuds/Vinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREVIEW:<br/>You two were just friends. So you did things that friends normally did, as having your first kiss together. The logic behind that was simple: be sure your first kiss wasn’t a disaster with some stupid brat, as Levi put it. And from then on it was natural for your usual goodnight kiss on the cheek to become a quick peck on the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time, lock the door | Levi x Reader | HighSchool AU

   Levi Ackerman.

   A boy you knew since you had memory. The boy that lived next door, same age. Spent the first years of your life together because your both single mothers were good friends, went to the same kindergarten, elementary, middle and high school. Spend all your weekends and holidays together and had same interests and similar personalities, though he was more of a lone wolf than you were. As years added to each other, you were always together, to the point people would say you were joined at the hip. You would both sneak out of your rooms during school trips to sleep together in some corner of the hotel’s hall where the teacher would find you the next morning and promise you both detention for when you’d be back home.

   Seeing you were always together, kids in elementary school would make fun of Levi about spending all his time with a girl doing girly stuff while the girls kept their distance from you since you were far from girly and right out a tomboy. You both couldn’t care less about their opinion. It was enough for you to have one another, as no one understood you as well as the other.

   During middle school there were rumors about you two dating since you were inseparable, but the truth was that you two were just friends. So you did things that friends normally did, as having your first kiss together. The logic behind that was simple: be sure your first kiss wasn’t a disaster with some stupid brat, as Levi put it. And from then on it was natural for your usual goodnight kiss on the cheek to become a quick peck on the lips.

   Levi was someone you could tell all your worries and not be worried to be judged. He would always listen to your problems or pat your head when you were having a bad day and you would lend him your lap as he insulted some brat looking for a fight with him. And you would never grow tired or bored of each other as you could spend a whole day together in the same room without saying a word but just enjoying the other’s silent company. You both knew that what you had was something special no one had and everyone envied.

   As high school started and slowly went on, girls noticed how handsome and interesting Levi was with his aloof personality and air of mystery, albeit short. On the other hand, you got more boy-friends, but just friends. They always said it was nice to be buddies with a girl and don’t have to worry about being proper in front of you, since you were more a boy than a girl in their eyes. It didn’t bother you as many girls assumed, shooting glances of pity to you. The glances of jealousy were far more numerous and you knew it was because you were the only girl Levi allowed in his personal space, despite their attempts to get closer to him. The only one that managed to force her way in was Hanji, because you really liked her and Levi got somehow stuck with her in his science class.

   But high school also brought along some curiosity about a normal teenage topic: sex and curiosity about sexual intimacy.

   It all started with some more heated up kisses one day after a movie night in Levi’s room. The usual goodnight kiss somehow wasn’t enough that night and you pulled him back for another one, and then another, and another, until you found yourself pressed against his entrance door, his body grinding against yours as passionate kisses were exchanged.

   After that night, similar make-out sessions occurred more and more often. He would often kiss and nip the flesh of your neck, and slid his hands under your shirt. You would do the same, pressing your body against his until you felt it answer to the contact.

   The first time was shy and a bit awkward for both of you. You boldly stoked your hand over the bulge in his pants as he kissed your neck. He initially froze in place and stared at you in surprise, which faded as soon as you continued to touch him. The trembling of his body and the low moans escaping his lips pushed you to do more, because you wanted to see more of this new side of your best friend. He didn’t stop you when you unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants and boxers down. You didn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks when you commented how big he grew in comparison to few years prior when you’d still have baths together. In all honesty, you had no idea what you were supposed to do other than moving your hand up and down his erection, but Levi began to give you precise instructions after a while. You couldn’t help but to look at him in awe as his face twisted in expressions you have never seen before on his usually serious face. It was exciting to do that type of activity with him just to hear him moan and see his expression as he came.

   That made your heart beat faster, but couldn’t compare to how fast it beat when Levi said he wanted to do to you what you did to him. Your cheeks burnt with crimson as he removed your shirt, pants and underwear. He kissed you to calm some of your nervousness, chuckling at how shy you became after you were so bold minutes prior. You wouldn’t lie. You had touched yourself before out of curiosity. But having someone else touching you, was completely different. You wondered if it would feel so good even with someone else than Levi doing that to you. The thought didn’t last long in your mind as Levi asked you how did it feel for you. He wanted more explicit feedback other than your uncontrolled moans. You guided him to all your good spots and he soon found interest in your breasts too. You become even redder when he kissed your nipples and sucked on them, calling him ‘stupid’ and saying that milk wasn’t going to come out of there no matter how hard he sucked. For some reason, probably out of embarrassment, you started to explain him how the whole milking thing functioned, repeating the lesson from anatomy class. He didn’t seem to pay much attention to your lesson and soon words became too difficult to pronounce. You grabbed tightly on him, as the movements of his fingers became rougher and quicker, giving you an orgasm that left you with no energy. He laid next to you and pulled the blanket over you the next moment, looking at you rather tenderly, before you both took a nap.

 

   The second time occurred about a week later, when Levi asked you to sleepover for some more night activities. Your mothers were to their reading club, and that left you plenty of time to enjoy the new discovered intimacy.

   This time was Levi to initiate the act. You gasped and giggled when he scooped you up in his arms from the living room’s couch and brought you to his room while planting quick kisses on your neck and telling you one of his famous shit jokes. He got rid of his shirt in the blink of an eye and you took yours off, but he wanted to be to one to remove your bra and pants. You laid on the bed, a pile of pillows under your back and head as he kissed your lips while removing your panties. He moved his lips to your neck as his fingers stroked your clit with circular movements as you taught him. After some minutes, when you were all wet and slippery from his ministrations, he abruptly stopped just when you started to feel shivers run through your body.

   You looked at him curiously, as he responded with a serious look and asked you to trust him and not hit him, as he was sure you would. It made you frown in confusion, but he told you he did some research and that it would _probably_ feel good. You didn’t know what to expect until you saw him lower his head between your legs and then felt his lips kiss your clit. ‘Red’ seemed an understatement for the deep shade of crimson your face turned into. When you felt his tongue slip between your folds and the shivers running up your spine, you couldn’t take it anymore and you instinctively shut your legs closed, pinning his head in between. He stopped, as silence filled the room, before he spoke up.

 _“____, you’re choking me.”_ He said without inflections, but you didn’t dare to look at him.

 _“It’s your fault for doing embarrassing things.”_ You protested weakly.

 _“…Sorry. I thought it would feel good for you. Evidently, I was wrong and was doing it wrong.”_ The remorse in his voice made you remove your hands from your face and look at him. He didn’t meet your eyes and chose to focus on the wall to the side. Slowly you opened your legs and freed him, trying your best to keep the little cool you still had and speak.

 _“It felt good.”_ You admitted shyly. _“Really good. But aren’t you grossed out? I mean… it’s… you know.”_

   He stared at you dumbfounded. _“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would I be grossed out? I wouldn’t want to do it if it grossed me out.”_ He leaned up and kissed you deeply.

 _“…It tastes weird.”_ You wrinkled your nose.

_“I honestly kind of like it.”_

_“You’re weird.”_

_“So can I continue? Since it felt good.”_ He smirked, but you nodded in silence.

   You soon gave in to pleasure, forgetting all embarrassment. He brought you on cloud nine. All the spots he touched with his tongue, earning moans from you, his fingers slipping inside you and rubbing gently as he sucked on your clitoris, every touch felt mind-blowing. As you felt those familiar knots build in your stomach when your muscles began to contract and feel stiff, you told him you were close, which caused Levi to increase his pace. Soon that blissful relieving sensation enveloped you and you trembled under his touches. But something was a bit different. Something was off. And you only realized it when you looked down at the wet portion of sheets between your legs and at Levi’s moist lips and chin.

 _“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t meant to-”_ His chuckle cut you off.

 _“What are you apologizing for, idiot? It only means I did a god damn good job.”_ He smirked passing his thumb over his lips, before kissing you. You fiercely kissed back and pushed him on the mattress, determined to return the favor.

   He chuckled against your mouth when you started to unbuckle his belt and then hummed in appreciation when you slid your hand inside his boxers. You stroked him rhythmically as you trailed your lips down to his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach and navel, stopping on the rim of his underwear. He looked down at you, expecting a hand-job when you removed his clothes and tossed them on the floor. He visibly flinched when you kissed the top of his erection, staring at you as if you were and alien. When you trailed your tongue up and down his shaft, he dug his teeth in his bottom lips and threw his head back, a trembling moan leaving his lips followed by another louder one as you took him in your mouth.

_“Fuck. And you were all shy and timid two minutes ago.”_

   You looked up at him and sucked harder when you saw his face become red and lips parted letting out heavy irregular breaths. You couldn’t tell him he looked adorable like that, he would surely try to hold back. You loved that expression on his face. The way the steel hue in his eyes melted when he was aroused made you want to put even more effort into making him feel good. And the effort put was soon repaid by the jolting of his body as he reached his peak. In the mist of his arousal and your concentration in your ministrations, you failed to move out of trajectory in time, resulting in drinking some of his semen while you tried to keep the rest of it in your mouth.

   Levi paled a bit when he realized he came in your mouth, ready for a slap or something. He quickly grabbed a tissue and sat up, urging you to spit it out while he apologized.

_“Ok, that was kind of gross. And semen is bitter. Fuck Reiner who said it contained glucose.”_

_“…Reiner? What does he have to do with this?”_

_“…I did some research too.”_   You looked away from him.

 _“You gave a blowjob to fucking Reiner?”_   He sounded and actually looked angry, but his assumption only grossed you out.

_“Eew! No! Gross. How can you even think that? Disgusting. I just asked the guys about blowjobs. Like if they ever had any and how it was.”_

_“…That’s it? You were a bit too good at it for it to be your first time.”_   He eyed you suspiciously.

 _“I swear you were the first. I just watched some porn to learn some tecniques, that’s it. What about you? You were pretty skilled too for your first time.”_   You narrowed your eyes at him.

 _“Porn.”_   He answered seriously, but it didn’t last long as his shoulders began to shake, lips forced in a thin line. _“I can’t believe you watched porn to learn how to give a blowjob.”_ He let out a short laugh before biting his bottom lip to keep the rest in. You slapped his arm playfully.

_“Shut up! You did the same.”_

 

   Hot make-out sessions and pleasing each other became routine as the weeks flowed by. Levi would often pull you in a secluded corner at school or even in the supply closet to get his daily fill of medicine to help him put up with his shitty day, as he said every time before shoving his tongue in your mouth. You would steal glances at him in class and around school, and giggle at his constipated expression when a girl tried to flirt with him.

   You would ask yourself if all the touching you did and the kissing could be still considered friendly interactions. Surely, the thought of kissing or giving a blowjob to someone who wasn’t Levi never crossed your mind. You actually found the thought disgusting. Nonetheless, you and Levi were just friends and you never discussed about having an actual relationship. Not that it really mattered to you as long as Levi reserved that kind of treatment only to you.

   Few months went by and as your pleasuring sessions became more and more frequent, you both reached a conclusion and came with a shared idea.

    You spent another Sunday in Levi’s room; though this time you weren’t there for watching movies or playing videogames. You two had a different plan for the day and planned it down to every single detail. The first time you two had sex had to be perfect, and it was surprisingly Levi who declared the need of ‘perfection’ in the act, which actually consisted of you just laying on the bed comfortably as you let him do the work. As inexperienced as you were, you just let him take the lead.

   However, after the usual foreplay and steamy kisses, you grew nervous as you watched him slip on a condom. When he leaned down to kiss you and you felt his tip probe a bit your entrance, you visibly flinched causing him to stop immediately.

   “Hey, if you’re scared, we can stop.” He said cupping your cheek. “We can wait for when you’re truly ready. I don’t want you to regret this.” He said gently while rubbing his thumb on your cheekbone.

   You shook your head. “I’m not scared. Just nervous… and excited.” You admitted. “I’m ready for this. And I’m actually really happy it’s with you. With this you’ll practically have all my firsts.” You grinned.

    Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he pressed his forehead against yours taking your hand and pressing the palm against his chest, letting you feel his heartbeat. “See? I’m nervous too. I don’t want you to hate me if I screw this up.”

   “I could never hate you, Levi. You’re my most important person.” You smiled sweetly at him and pecked his lips.

   He reciprocated the action and instructed you to relax and hold onto him, and to tell him immediately if it hurt even in the slightest. He never broke eye contact with you when he pushed slowly inside. The sensation was odd at first, but it didn’t last for long as pleasure substituted quite quickly. The feeling of being filled up by him as he slipped his whole erection inside you made you tear up. When he started to apologize for hurting you, you kissed him and told him those were tears of pleasure, urging him to move.

   Levi treated you as if you were made of porcelain. He gave it his all to make it good for you, though finding and hitting the right places wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He had to take a couple of breaks as not to come before you. When he finally got a hold on the situation, he greedily listened to your every moan and savored every kiss and touch. His name leaving your lips as you called him and told him you were about to come, pushed him to thrust into you more fiercely and have you tremble and convulse in his arms. Your climax filled him with pride and he followed few minutes later, moaning your name loudly before he collapsed on you in a mess of heavy pants.

   After he evened his breaths and heartbeat, he rolled off you and kissed your forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed and removing the condom with a disgusted expression on his face. You observed him intently, which caused him to flick your forehead.

   “Don’t stare.”

   You giggled and made some space for him to get back in bed with you after he tossed the condom in the trash bin. He laid on his back and motioned you to rest your head on his chest. You complied and hugged him as he draped and arm around you, resting his head on the top of yours. You snuggled against him and kissed his chest admiring the muscles slowly coming to light and shaping his torso.

   “____.”

   “Hm?”

   “…Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” He said in a serious tone looking down at you.

   You looked up and smiled at him. “You did. When we were about five or six you used to tell me that every day. There was that one time when a bully pushed me and called me ugly.” You giggled. “You punched him in the face and yelled at him I was the most beautiful girl in the world.”

   “…You’re fucking kidding me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

   “No. It actually happened. You don’t remember?”

   “I thought I made up that memory.”

   You laughed.

   “Do you remember what you used to say at that time?” He smirked.

   “…Yeah.” You answered shyly. “About that… I did some thinking lately.” You pushed yourself up on your elbows. “We practically spend every minute of our life together and we already crossed the boundaries of friendship, so… You wanna do the dates, too? I mean if you want to.”

   “Are you in love with me?”

   “I don’t know. But the idea of going out with someone that’s not you it’s just weird. And I always compare the other guys to you and honestly it's like impossible to win against you.”

   “Flattering.” He deadpanned.

   “I’m serious!”

   “I know.”

   “So? What’s your answer?”

   “…If you keep the promise you made on my sixth birthday then I’m fine with dating you.” Levi said, kissing your hair.

   “…Are you sure about that promise?”

   “Of course. After all I said ‘yes’, didn’t I?”

   “Yeah.” You blushed slightly and quickly kissed his lips. “Hey, can we do it again?”

   He smirked. “Only if you ride me.” Levi said before pulling you down for another more passionate kiss. You climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss and then it happened.

 

   “Levi, sweetheart, I’m back. What do you want for dinner?” Said Kuchel as she swung the door of Levi’s room open, freezing when she saw you straddling her son’s hips, both naked and kissing. You both looked back at her in horror, speechless before Kuchel broke the heavy silence.

   “Oh, my. Next time, lock the door, sweeties.” 


End file.
